Servo vos Ex Obscurum
by The Adventures of N and E
Summary: Natalie and Erin's newest adventure consists of Narnian's, Talking Mice, and old legends. CaspianOC and PeterOC. No Flames. R&R Movieverse somewhat.
1. Introductions

Title: Servo Mihi Ex Obscurum ( I'll Save you from the Darkness)

Summary: Natalie and Erin's Newest jouney consist's of Narnian's, love, hate, and little mice that carry swords. I've only ever seen the movies, so don't mind me if it's way different then to books or something. Pairings: ErinCaspian and NataliePeter, only because I said something stupid on MSN. But I get Caspian next Time, Erin!

BTW, If you like 24, I have a Natalie and Erin story up there. But I hope you enjoy this story 

Chapter One: Introductions

"Well Erin, our 24 story has 3 reviews. That's more then any of my other storys have ever gotten on my NattAttack account." Natalie Crocker said to her best friend Erin Callaghan. Natalie was not like a lot of the girl at university. She had VERY pouffy thick brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had gray eyes, while the others had brown, green, blue and even purple, but never gray. She was very short. Only standing about 5'2 or 5'3.

Erin, well, She was the exact oposite of Natalie. She had short, thin silky light brown hair that just barely touched her shoulders. She had Green eyes, and stood about 5'5 or 5'6. She was ver pretty, but chose not to get involved with the Jocks when they ask her out, or with the cheerleader when they want her on the team. She just sticked with Natalie.

"Probably because you such a great writer when I comes to putting us in storys." Erin said, feet on Natalie's computer desk, muching on some order-in Pizza.

"Oh, Stop being so modest. You're a wonderful writer as well." Natalie said, playfilly shoving her friend, as she took a piece of cheese pizza.

"Hey!" Erin yelled. "My Pizza!"

Natalie rolled her eyes and opened up microsoft word. "What kinda story should we do next?"

Erin tapped her chin. "Anything, excepy Twilight. I hate that book."

Natalie also had a serious look on her face. "I HATE TWILIGHT!"

Erin busted out laughing at Natalie's out burst. So much that she fell of the rolling chair. "Ow."

"Oh smooth move Erin. I need to go to the Grocery Store across the street. Wanna come?"

Erin nodded fast, and as fast as Natalie can blink, had her Plaid Converse and Blue sweater on. Taking that as a hint, Natalie quickly put on her blue converse and a purple jacket and closed the door behind them. The two walked across the sidewalk, listening to Natalie's Ipod.

"Wow Nat, You Have really crappy songs on here. " Erin said while scanning though the artists. Natalie snatched the Ipod back and clicked on a song. The wonderful voice of Regina Spektor filled the earphones.

"Who's this?" Erin asked, looking at the ipod. Natalie smiled while humming.

"The Call by Regina Spektor. Aka, one of my favorite songs by her."

"I like it." She replied, pushing the red button to cross the street. The light turned red, and the two started to cross the street. Natalie looked to her right to see a large white transport truck speeding their way.

"Erin! Look Out!" She yelled, but before she could feel the pain of being hit, a while light enveloped them into blindness.

"owwi." Natalie herd Erin groan. Natalie too, let out a soft groan. She went to go push herself up, and felt sand underneath her hands. "Oh Shit, Nat. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"We never where in Kansas, we were in Toronto." Natalie said, sitting up.

"Uh,Nat. I think we have –uh some company." Erin said, standing up. Natalie stood up as well, seeing that animals where talking and pointing guns at them.

"How did you arrive in Narnia." One Centaur demanded. Natalie was shaking with fear.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. "We just w-woke up here."

Another one of the Centaurs galloped over to the leader and whispered something is his ear. "We Shall bring you to the king."

"Oh Crud." Erin Whispered.

* * *

"Okay Erin. This is NOT good." Natalie whispered while the two were being forced into an enormously large castle. "We are in so much trouble. All I needed were some eggs and flour, and now we're in a magical place called Narnia. This isn't fucked up one bit. Because nothing ever happens to us."

"Oh, no need to be a prick. Lets hope that their king is actually human." Erin said, slapping Natalie across the back of the head.

"King Caspian, Some of the centaur's have found two daughter's of Eve along the shore line. They say they do now know how they got here." Said one of the animals, some sort of, lion, thing.

"Bring them forward." Said this King Caspian, with a Mediterranean accent. Natalie's eyes widened. He was so good looking, she could have died on the spot.

"You are daughter's of Eve." He said, standing up. "How did you get here?"

Natalie was the first to speek upafter about a minute of silence. "Y-yes, we are. Where are we, anyway?" Natalie looked at her friend and then looked back at the king.

"Why, this is Narnia." He said. Natalie just looked even more confused then they were when they had their advanced physics test in 9th grade.

"Uh, what's Narnia?" Natalie asked.

"Narnia is a magical place. Where animals talk, and live with Children of Adam and Eve in peace." Erin said. Caspian looked at Erin questionably. Natalie too, was quite mind bottled.

"W-How do you know all this?" Natalie and Caspian asked at the same time. They both turned a deep shade of red.

"It was a story that was passed down through my family." She said. "the kings and queen's of old used to rule the land of Narnia, until one day they dissapeared, along with Aslan, a lion, and their best friend."

Caspian suddenly ginned. "You know Narnia then?"

"Well, somewhat. I never thought it was a real story. Just a fairytail."

Natalie was pretty sure she'd had enough excitement for one day, when she'd suddenly passed out. Erin rolled her eyes and pretended to be concerned. "Natalie? Are you okay?"

"What happened to her?" Caspian asked Erin. She just laughed.

"Natalie has some sort of condition where whenever she gets over tierd, she fall's asleep."

Caspian looked at Natalie for about 2 minutes before speaking up. "We'll give you somewhere to sleep until we can get you home. We'll have someone bring you some dresses."

"Thank You" Erin said, helping the king pick the girl up.

* * *

Natalie woke up so refreashed and so confortable, she'd never think that she was in a different world where animal's actually talked to someone other then Doctor Doolittle.

" Well Hello Sunshine" Natalie herd Erin say. "Guess What?"

"What?" Natalie Groaned, stretching out.

"You have to wear a dress." Erin whispered. Natalie yelled loud enough to wake the dead, in the real world.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Erin shook her head and pointed to a very beautiful, pale blue dress, with ruffles. "Well, I'm still wearing the only pair of confortable shoes here."

"Well, about that, Nat. They, kinda dissapeared. And replaced with these." She said, pulling out a pair of pale purple that went with the dress.

"Perfect." Natalie muttered, sliding the dress on. "Just perfect."

"Ah, don't be a party pooper." Erin said. "King Caspian invited usto breakfast. Are you going?"

Natalie shook her head. "I'm just going to wander the castle. It's very beautiful."

Erin nodded. "It is."

A/N: So That's the first chapter. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Have fun waiting 

Truly yours;

Natalie, and Erin.


	2. Meeting the Pevensies and a Dilemma

Chapter 2: Meeting the Pevensies, and a Dilemma.

Natalie never wore dresses, but she knew there was no exception here. Her dress fit her perfectly, though the sleeves were a tad long, so she rolled them up. The castle was a large and beautiful place. She wandered the hallways, watching as the magical creatures wandered the grounds.

"Who're you?" A female voiced asked behind her. She turned around swiftly to see a girl, holding a boy's hand, unmistakably her brother.

"I'm Natalie." She said. "Who are you?"

"Lucy" She said enthusiastically. Natalie looked at the dark haired boy.

"Edmund." He said, less enthusiastic. "Do you know where King Caspian is?" Nathalie shook her head.

"I only just arrived here. I don't know my way around here." Lucy grinned at her response.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Toron—" Natalie started, but looked over at Erin, who was walking over with some sort of pimped out dress, It was a deep red with the sleeves ripped off and she had her gray vest she was wearing earlier, the bottom was ripped above her knees with gray leggings underneath she also had her plaid converse sneakers, "What the Hell!" Erin looked over and laughed.

"I found my sneakers. Sucker!" She said, grinning madly.

Natalie growled. "I'm running around with a dress I do NOT want to wear, and your prancing around looking like a who—"

"Ehem." Edmund coughed. "We need the king. Badly. It's urgent!" Natalie turned to Erin.

"Where is he?"

Erin shrugged. "How should I know."

Edmund huffed and headed for the courtyard. "ED, could I stay with Nathalie?" Lucy asked her older brother.

"Sure." Edmund took off towards the courtyard yet again.

"Your from England." Natalie stated, watching Edmund walk off.

"Yes." Lucy Stated. "Your from America." Nat shook her head.

"Canada. My parent's live in London though. The Crocker's." Lucy shrugged.

"Never herd of them. My dad's off at war, We live in London as well. Pevensie's." Natalie smiled, while walking around with the girl trailing behind her. Lucy looks like she was going to catch up to Natalie's height, and soon.

"You have siblings?" Natalie asked. Lucy nodded.

"I have Edmund, My sister Susan, and my other brother Peter. You?"

"One Brother." She said. "Sean. He's a year younger then me, so he's 17."

"I have two sisters, a brother and a brother in law." Erin cut in.

At that moment, King Caspian and Edmund came dashing back towards the three girls.

"The White Witch is back." Edmund told the three urgently.

"What?" Lucy and Natalie said at the same time.

"Who's the White Witch?" Natalie asked.

"We'll explain later, now we've got to save Susan and Peter." Caspian said, dashing towards the sword room, Edmund, Lucy, Erin and Nathalie following quickly behind him. Caspian tossed Erin and Nathalie a sword.

"Uh, are you just assuming I know how to use a sword, your highness, because, I hope you know I don't, I'm not from around here, remember?" Erin asked looking down at the weapon on her hands.

"There's no time for training right now, you'll just have to try your best." Caspian told them before tossing them both a cloak.

"This is gonna end badly, I know it." Nathalie looked over at Erin before running of after Caspian once again with Erin following quickly behind her.

"Where are they?" Erin asked, panting. She seriously needed to get in better shape.

"I do not know." He said, jumping on a horse. The others mimicked him, and dashed after his horse.

"Hey Erin. To bad you never went to those old meetings with me, where Alex taught Bianca and I how to handle swords." Natalie laughed, as Erin did some sort of face.

"I hate that kid." She growled. Natalie snorted.

"She's four day's older then you. I don't think she's a kid." Erin gave Natalie the finger, and then Natalie sped up, right next to Caspian. She looked over, and he looked at her.

"How do you know where your going, if you don't know where she is located." Natalie said, over the stomping hooves of the horses.

"Because I know someone who might." He replied, picking up speed. Natalie groaned and picked up speed as well, but Erin did not know how to, so just stayed along on the back.

"Nat, how do you speed it up?" Erin asked.

"Push forward Erin." Natalie groaned. Sometimes, Erin was so dense, it was annoying. They kept riding until nightfall, and Natalie was pretty much falling asleep on her horse. Every 5 seconds she'd start to nod off, then wake up again. Finally, the last time she did it, her head came in contact with a branch. She flipped off the horse, and onto a pile of leaves. The others quickly ceased their horses, and ran to see if Natalie was alright.

"Natalie? Are you alright?" Lucy asked, as Erin cleaned the wound on her head.

"What does it look like?" She asked. Lucy looked at it and cringed.

"Bad" She said, nodding her head at the same time.

"Cool." She griining, groaning when Erin touched it.

"Well Nat, I'm guessing that you are going to have an awesome scar, And that you are very tierd. Your Highness, I think we should rest." Erin said, turning to Caspian. He nodded, and helped Edmund pick Natalie up. Natalie swayed a little, then caught her balance.

"I could just see Kirsten getting hit by the branch." Natalie laughed, then cringing with pain.

"Oh my God! Bianca! Do you have any make up to hide it?" Erin joked with a very High Pitched, annoying voice. Everyone laughed, including Caspian, much to their surprise.

"This Kirsten" Caspian said. "Sound like a real pain."

"Oh my god, she is." Natalie groaned. "She fought with our teacher about having to stay after class because she didn't go to homework group."

"She also said that she was only slow because she was stupid, but I think it was because she dyed her hair to many times" Erin said, laughing. Natalie let out a snort, and Lucy joined in after her.

"She sounds like a piece of work." Edmund said, setting himself down on a patch of grass, while trying to light up a fire.

"Oh, She is." Erin and Natalie said at the same time.

A/N: So, Erin helped me edit this one, so you must thank her too. No Flames, R&R please. And if you guys want to read a good Narnia story, I suggest Fire and Ice by crazyelf22. Very creative I must say.

Yours Truly,

Natalie and Erin.


End file.
